One Step At A Time
by SnixX321
Summary: A one shot through Ginny's life. Fast going and towards the ending there is more romance than mother/daughter stuff, like I had planned. Oh, well. R&R, please.


**This is kind of a random thing. A mother/daughter one-shot for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. **

**Song: One Step at a Time by Jordan Sparks**

**Enjoy…**

Mrs. Weasley was rubbing her belly, where a soon to be baby rested, at her kitchen table. Her belly was huge. She couldn't cook no more. She felt useless sometimes.

Sighing to herself as she heard her husband, Mr. Weasley, arguing with her twin sons, Fred and George, she went outside to sit on their swing that could barely hold her.

"Come on, baby, when will you be here?" she muttered to her belly. Of course, there was no answer.

_Hurry up, and wait,_

_So close,_

_But so far away,_

_Everything that you've dreamed of,_

_Close enough for you to taste,_

_But you just can't touch,_

Two days later, Mrs. Weasley held a pretty baby girl in her hands. She saw that the baby girl had a red tinge to her hair and smiled. Always red hair in her family. She opened her eyes and stared at her mother. Then reached out and touched Mrs. Weasley's chin. That made the girl's mummy shiver with happiness at feeling her baby's soft, silky hand on her chin.

_You wanna show the world,_

_No one knows your name yet,_

_Wonder when and where,_

_How you're going to make it,_

A year later, that's when baby Ginny took her first steps. She was watching her brothers running to catch the gnomes in the garden. Mrs. Weasley didn't know her daughter was out there but when she came, she found her daughter taking unsteady steps.

The little girl plopped down on her butt but instead of crying, she giggled and got up and did it again. It was amazing.

_You know you can get it,_

_When you get the chance,_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming,_

_Now you are feeling more and more frustrated,_

_And you're getting all more impatient,_

_Waiting,_

3 year old Ginny held her play box. It was a box that had locks on the side so the toys would never fall out. Ginny was trying to get it open but didn't know about the locks.

She crinkled her forehead as the box landed with a thud on the floor, not opening a bit. Then, Mrs. Weasley came over.

"Here you go, Gin," Ginny's mother unlatched the locks and baby Ginny lifted the lid, smiling as she did so.

_We live and we learn to take,_

_One step at a time,_

_There's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love,_

Six year old Ginny sat in bed waiting for her bed time story. Her mummy came in and sat down on the bed.

"What's it going to be tonight, Ginny?" her mum asked.

"Something new!" cried Ginny. "I know all the other stories by heart!"

Mrs. Weasly smiled. "I know one you haven't heard."

Ginny leaned forward eagerly, "What? Tell me, tell me!"

Her mum looked both ways dramatically then whispered, "The boy who lived!"

And that's when Ginny knew she was in love.

_It's going to happen,_

_Suppose to happen that we,_

_Find the reasons why,_

_One step at a time,_

_Uh na na na na na (x4)_

Ron's first year at Hogwarts was the year Ginny finally met him. She was whinging to her mum about going to Hogawarts with her brothers. Of course, the answer was no, but that didn't stop Ginny.

"Mummy, please," she complained as they left the Burrow.

"No, Ginny, you are too young," her mum answered. 'Your too young' is three words Ginny absolutely hates.

When they got to the platform, she watched Percy, Fred and George go through the barrier. Just when Ron was about to go through, a boy came up and she was stunned into silence. He had jet-black hair, sprakling green eyes and you just see a bit of muscle. Forget Harry Potter, this boy was hot!

She barely heard a word her mum said to the boy. She didn't know his name, age, or anything about him but she knew she wanted be with him. Sighing as she watched him go through the barrier, she noticed her mum staring at her.

"What?" Ginny blushed and looked away.

Her mum didn't answer but she could see a knowing look in those brown eyes of hers.

_You believe and you doubt,_

_You're confused, you got it,_

_All figured it out,_

_Everything that you've always wished for,_

_Could be or should be or,_

_Would be yours,_

_If only they knew,_

Only days later, when Ron sent his first owl, did she figure out who that boy on the platform was. Harry Potter. She had been face to face with the boy she had been dreaming about since she was six. Ginny spent days in her room, thinking about Harry.

One of her many dreams consisted of him kissing her under the starlight...it was one of the ones she thought of frequently. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if he knew…

_You wanna show the world,_

_But no one knows your name yet,_

_Wonder when and when and how you're going to make it,_

_You know you can,_

_If you get the chance,_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming,_

Her first year at Hogwarts was amazing but she did think she went a little overboard on valentines day. He just smiled at her, talked to her, but she was always the one that made it awkward. When she woke up in the chamber, she was his face, his bloody wound, and felt a protectiveness over him, yet he was the one who saved her. It still made her knees weak.

Over the years, Hermione advised her to stop being so hung up on Harry. She said I should go out with other guys, and I did. But for some reason, Harry never noticed. It irritated me that he didn't feel jealous at all.

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated,_

_And you're getting all impatient,_

_Waiting,_

_We live and we learn to take,_

_One step at a time,_

_There's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love,_

One day, she was in a secluded corner, kissing her boyfriend. Then Ron rounded the corner with Harry. They were talking. That was, until they spotted me snogging. Ron gripped his wand and snarled something. She glanced at Harry. Something eyes seemed unfamiliar as he looked at Dean, her boyfriend, and Ginny knew, just knew, it was jealousy.

Finally!

_It's gonna happen,_

_It's suppose to happen,_

_That we,_

_Find the reason why,_

_One step at a time,_

_When you can't wait any longer,_

She found out Harry got detention during one of our games. We were going to be rubbish without him but when the game was over, Ginny saw they had won. The celebration was something she would never forget.

_But there's no end to the sight,_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger,_

Harry came into the common room and Ginny ran over, yelling that they had won. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers. She smiled and leaned into the kiss, feeling his soft, firm lips on hers. Ginny was never the same after that. When they pulled apart, he didn't look at her. Instead, she saw he was staring at Ron. She knew that he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Ron and Harry were everything but brothers to each other and the way they acted, they might as well be brothers.

_The only way you get there,_

_Is one step at a time,_

_Uh na na na na na (x2)_

_Take one step at a time,_

_There's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love,_

Then he left. She was devastated. And he had broken up with her. Ginny knew why but it still hurt. Days turned into months as she waited for him.

Then it was time to fight.

_It's gonna happen,_

_It's suppose to happen,_

_That we find the reason why,_

_One step at a time,_

When she stepped through the tunnel and into the DA's special room, she saw him and her heart swelled with pride and love.

_One step at a time,_

_There's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love,_

Ginny sneaked out to fight but regretted it. Why? Because Hagrid was holding Harry's dead body.

Ginny screamed and reached for him but her mum held me back. "Ginny, no," her mum muttered in her ear as she held her daughter back.

_It's going to happen,_

_It's suppose to happen,_

_That we find the reason why,_

_One step at a time,_

After the battle was over, Ginny just about strangled him trying to hug him. Then they were kissing, never letting each other go. When they were done, she leaned her forehead against his and whispered.

"Never do that to me again."

**Good? Bad? It kind turned into Ginny/Harry towards the end. I do hope you liked it, though. **

**Review anyone?**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
